Don't Be Late
by jadestone45
Summary: This is based on a role-play. It's another Sasori one-shot.


Don'tBeLate(Sasori one-shot)

Memo: Why me?

Ah, what a day! Training went well, because you didn't hurt yourself. And your partner for that day actually _did_ something.

Last time you were stuck with the giant, blue shark-dude he ran around with an '8D' face. Normally he would do that…Guess something had changed that day. But, it worked to your advantage…

You walked into your bedroom to change out of the now wet clothes. Taking a shower would be refreshing after a hard days work. Unfortunately, being in an organization of mostly guys didn't come to your advantage. Instead of having a bathroom built into your room, it was down the hall.

The only person who got his own bedroom was Deidara, because he takes so long to do his hair. Because he's a guy. Not a girl. We think…

You stood in the bathroom, facing the door. Being an idiot, you forgot to bring your clothes _into_ the bathroom with you. Meaning, all you had wrapped around you was a towel. While there was an organization of guys outside. And your room was five doors down.

Oh dear Lord, help…

You slowly opened the door and poked your head out to make sure no one was out there. Luckily, you suspected everyone was out training or whatever.

You made sure the towel was securely wrapped around you and began to walk down the hall. You quickly got to your room and shut the door behind you. Letting out a sigh of relief you turned around…

To see the red-headed puppet boy sitting on your bed…

His face was as red as a tomato as he looked at you. You blushed in turn, before your fury actually kicked in. "Sasori, what the heck are you doing in my room?!"

"I-I…uh…I just…" He stuttered as he tried to find the right words. He looked down, away from you. "I'm sorry; I came here to tell you I'd be training with you tomorrow…I didn't know you'd be…um…"

"Whatever, just get out of my room…"

"B-But, I have more things to tell you!"

"Out, Sasori Danna…" He looked half-hurt as he stood up, not looking at you, and walked outside.

In a completely different voice he added, "I don't like to wait, so be out for training at 1…sharp…" And you heard his footsteps walk away.

Right, 1 sharp, whatever…

1:00:58 p.m.

You rushed out to the training grounds, just swallowing the last bite of your sandwich. You looked at your watch, and it read 1:01. One minute late, he wouldn't be mad at that. You were wrong…

As soon as you reached the ground, you were immediately seized by light blue chakra strings. You rolled your eyes as you saw Sasori walking towards you.

"You're late…"

"By a minute, so what?"

"Detention…" He said, letting you go. "Be at my room, 5 o' clock…_don't_ be late…" And with that, you and he began training. You didn't question the detention. (Ha ha it rhymes…) You knew from around 

the base that Sasori said that a lot. Mostly to Deidara, it ended up being something to do with helping with his puppets. Wouldn't be too bad.

5:03 p.m.

You causally walked down the hall to the puppet's bedroom. You looked at your watch. Oh great, you were going to be a few minutes late…you didn't really care. You knocked on Sasori's door, and it opened slightly.

You smelt a faint bit of cinnamon. That was Sasori's signature smell. Along with apple blossom. The room was quite dim, no duh, considering the lights were pretty much off. Except for a light at a table in the corner. Sasori's work table.

You could see a body hunched over slightly in the chair. You figured Sasori had fallen asleep while working again.

"And after telling me not to be late, too…" You walked over to the chair and was about to shake the body lightly, when something came swishing behind you.

Two warm arms wrapped around you, holding your arms by your side so you couldn't turn around or hit that person. "You're late…" The whispered hiss came from behind you into your ear.

It sounded like Sasori! Your eyes widened and you took another look at the body at the table.

Just another puppet of his…

"Sasori, what are you—" You were cut off by being gently pushed to the wall next to you. Your hands were now being held a little above your shoulders, Sasori's hands wrapped around your wrists. His body leaned slightly over yours.

"When you're late to detention you get punished…"

"What is my detention?! What's my punishment?!" Your voice was shaky, but you didn't know why. Just being so close to the puppet caused your heart to race mach 5.

"Detention…was staying here with me tonight…Punishment…is this." His soft lips pressed against yours. Surprisingly soft for a puppet. You detested the kiss and had your fists clenched for a second, but gave into it. He felt the tension in your wrists leave and he let your arms drop to your side. His hands now rested on your waist.

It was so magical! You didn't think you could feel this way towards him and vice versa. You felt in the passionate kiss all his feelings towards you. This wasn't a joke…it was real.

But, because air is an essential, his lips parted from yours. He now pulled you away from the wall and wrapped his arms completely around you. He rested his head lightly on your shoulder and whispered into your ear. "And if you didn't like that, then I'm sorry…"

That sounded like the polite Sasori.

"If I didn't like it…" You whispered quietly, kissing him again lightly. "Then I'd be insane…"

He smirked and pulled you down to the bed. Not moving his arms from around you, he lay your head down on the pillow, his head lying next to yours. You were completely comfortable in his arms, and fell asleep quickly.

8:19 a.m.

You had been looming over Sasori's shoulder, watching him carve thingamabobs and doohickeys. He was very skilled with his hands. Darn, that could be taken two ways…

You looked at your watch and shook your head. "Sasori, I gotta go…"

"Alright, well…meet me out at the tree…9 sharp tonight…don't be late…"

"Hm…maybe I want to be late…" He smirked at you and kissed you on the lips passionately.

"Love you too, "


End file.
